Blood vessels can become partially or completely occluded by emboli, e.g., thrombi, thereby impeding or disrupting the flow of blood therethrough. For example, intracranial arteries can become occluded by thromboembolisms. Disruption of blood flow by the occlusion can prevent oxygen and nutrients from being delivered to tissues downstream of the occlusion. Deprivation of oxygen and nutrients to tissue distal to an occlusion can impair proper function of the tissue, and may result in cellular death. Cellular death increases with duration of the occlusion.